Emperor and Empress
by Teddypro
Summary: Liu Bei and the Shu army have finally defeated their enemies and have put Liu Bei on the throne of a United China. But Sun Shang Xiang is disheartened by the betrayal and destruction of Wu, her people and her husband goes to bring her out of her sorrow.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It is owned by Koei.**

**Emperor and Empress**

**A Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang Story**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Brother!"<p>

Zhang Fei put his arm around his older oath brother with a huge grin on his face. Liu Bei gave slightly smile at the Tiger General. Recently, the kingdom of Shu had defeated the kingdoms of Wei and Wu. Liu Bei was now the Emperor of a united China. Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang walked behind them, grins on their faces as well.

"Congratulations are definitely in order, my lord,"

"Thank you, Zhuge Liang, Brother Zhang Fei, Brother Guan Yu, but if it wasn't for your loyalty and the loyalty of all the other officers of Shu, I wouldn't be hear today."

"Don't forget about the people, brother!"

"Zhang Fei, I could never forget about the people."

The generals nodded in agreement as they continued to walk down the regal halls of the capital city's grand palace. Liu Bei suddenly turned solemn, "How is my lady taking the loss of her family in Wu?"

The generals' faces turned grave as their joy suddenly left them. Zhuge Liang was the one who answered, "She is taking it rather hard, my lord. She won't even let her maids close to her. I fear her sorrow may turn to rage very soon."

Liu Bei nodded as he continued down the halls of the grand palace. Liu Bei looked up towards the ceiling. Just staring at him from afar you'd think he'd be studying the grand architecture, the golden arches, and the great paintings of dragons, mythology, and of Chinese heroes who have long passed into the realm of legend and fantasy. But the new Emperor of China didn't even seem to notice any of these things. He was more worried about his young wife, Lady Sun Shang Xiang. Indeed, it had been a marriage to unite Wu and Shu against Wei, but after Wei was defeated, Wu turned on them. As such, Liu Bei had no choice but to defeat Wu. To say the Lady Sun was shocked by the betrayal of her brother Sun Quan would have been the understatement of a lifetime. She couldn't dare to believe that after Sun Quan gave her over to Liu Bei for the alliance he suddenly broke the alliance after the war against Wei was over and didn't even try to keep the alliance together. She cried that entire day, refusing to talk to anyone.

Liu Bei sighed, "I will go talk to her."

The generals looked at each other, but then turned back and nodded before letting Liu Bei walk off to the Emperor's bedchamber.

* * *

><p>Sun Shang Xiang sat upon the bed crying. Her entire family was gone, they had betrayed Shu, betrayed her. Her own brother gave her as a way of bringing an alliance between Shu and Wu, but after the so-called purpose of the alliance was completed, her brother turned his head away from her and ordered Wu to attack Shu! Never had she felt so betrayed. She had grown to love Liu Bei after all the time she had spent with him. She grew to love being in Shu as well as the company of the many loyal retainers and generals of Liu Bei. She couldn't just turn away from them, not after they had brought her in with open arms and had treated her so fairly. She no longer saw herself as the Lady Sun; she saw herself now as Lady Liu, the wife of Emperor Liu Bei.<p>

"_The Empress_," Sun Shang Xiang thought to herself with a smile.

That was when she heard the door of the room open. She jolted around to shout at the person who dared enter without first knocking but she immediately silenced herself when she saw it was her husband. She instantly, got off the bed and bowed, "My lord, Liu Bei."

"Lady Sun," Liu Bei greeted.

"Lady Liu," Sun Shang Xiang muttered loudly. Liu Bei heard and smiled.

"Right, Lady Liu."

There was silence for a moment before Liu Bei continued, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Don't lie to me, my lady."

"I am not, my lord."

Liu Bei sighed and walked over and sat down on the bed. He patted the area next to him and ordered her to sit. She did so. Shortly afterward, Liu Bei wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his side.

"I know you are lying to me, my lady. You are still upset because of the death of your brother, Sun Quan," Sun Shang Xiang couldn't hide her sadness any more as tears started to roll down her beautiful face. Liu Bei sighed once again, "I suppose it is my fault. There must have been more I could have done!"

The Lady Liu's eyes widened as she leaned up to look at her lord and husband, "No my lord! There was nothing you could have done. Sun Quan betrayed us; what else could you have done."

Sun Shang Xiang then silently lowered her head and stared at her lap, "I-I just wonder... if my father would be happy with what I have done..."

Liu Bei smiled and cupped his lady's cheek and turned her head to face his, "He would be the proudest father in the world. You are happy, healthy, and are now the Empress of all of China. What is there not to be proud about?"

Sun Shang Xiang looked at her lord. She felt something within her soul shout at her, telling her he was right. Her father would be very proud of her. She was now the first Empress of the new Liu Dynasty. What father wouldn't be proud of that? She smiled and looked at him again, "How is it, my lord, that you always know exactly what to say?"

Liu Bei laughed, "I suppose it is a gift, my lady."

With that, the two leaned in and kissed as a bright new future unfolded for them, their comrades, and the whole of China.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little one-shot I thought I'd do. I like this pairing and I saw how few fanfiction there were of Liu Bei being mentioned as the Emperor or being even related to the Emperor so I decided to write one myself. I hope you enjoy! Please review!<strong>

**~Teddypro**


End file.
